Erase & rewind
by Scarlet.D
Summary: A Aioria le cuesta aceptar que la única persona en la que puede confiar es el asesino de su hermano.


Mi tercer fic para el evento de Capricornios en el foro =) Aunque terminó más enfocado en Aioria que en Shura XDu

Tengo la idea de continuarlo, no sé si como multichapter u otros oneshots relacionados entre sí, pero por el momento se queda así porque tengo otros fics encima que no me dejan en paz ;-;

Por cierto, estoy manejando las edades oficiales del anime, así que Aioria tiene 7 y Shura 10.

* * *

**Erase & rewind**

* * *

Era una sombra brillante. Aioria lo escuchó llegar pero no quiso voltear enseguida, estaba embebido mirando la cama de su hermano; perfectamente ordenada, los cojines en su sitio, la sábana con arrugas mínimas. Aioros no había llegado a dormir.

No había medido cuántos minutos llevaba de pie con la puerta a sus espaldas, repasando una y otra vez el color crema del lecho, tratando de silenciar los susurros que llegaron a sus oídos y que no estuvo seguro de si en verdad escuchó o sólo imaginó con esa energía que supuestamente lo conectaba de manera especial con el mundo.

Un poco de las dos cosas, supuso. Los guardias que pasaron por Sagitario, rato atrás, habían estado demasiado lejos como para que él pudiera escuchar sus voces, pero ciertamente los había visto hablar desde su lugar de escondite, y había logrado percibir información importante e incoherente. Quería presumirle a Aioros que sus sentidos estaban más afinados, pero esto ya no era posible.

—Aioria. —Tensó los hombros. Conocía la voz pero poseía un timbre distinto, como si lamentara tener que decir su nombre. Filoso, pesado; irritó sus nervios. Se imaginó el chirrido de las patas de la silla contra el suelo recién pulido cuando se levantaba a prisas después de alguna comida, lo cual siempre le ganaba un llamado de atención. Tomó un respiro y apretó los puños antes de voltear. Le impresionó lo que vio.

Sabía que Shura era un caballero dorado, lo había sido por años ya, pero nunca lo había visto con la armadura puesta. Lucía un poco mayor, pero no demasiado, y tal vez el factor que marcaba el cambio no era la elegante vestidura dorada sino el rictus ensombrecido que aquél portaba. Le conocía ojos agudos, pero tranquilos, el actual brillo tenue y perturbado era una novedad. Todo era distinto esta noche, el mundo volcado de cabeza.

—¿Dónde está mi hermano? Los guardias- ellos dijeron… ¿Dónde está Aioros? —Apretó los puños, sus cejas casi se unieron al centro. Había burbujas espinosas revolviéndose en su pecho.

—Aioros atentó contra la vida de Athena —declaró el mayor, sin romper compostura—, está siendo perseguido… yo mismo debo ir tras él. —Sólo había pasado aquí en busca del pequeño para no dejarlo ignorante a lo que estaba sucediendo, y prepararlo para lo que vendría.

—ros... —balbuceó—, Aioros no lastimaría a Athena, a nadie… ¡los guardias están mintiendo!— Se acercó, hizo ademán de alzar las manos hacia el otro, pero enseguida retrocedió. Las palabras del español se repitieron tres veces, dos más, _no, todavía no_. Se seguían repitiendo y él no quería admitir que las entendía.

—El mismo Patriarca fue testigo —explicó sin emoción. Aioria tensó los labios, su mentón formó pequeñas arrugas temblorosas—. Quiero que te quedes en Capricornio hasta que vuelva.

Aioria jaló aire con empeño y convirtió sus manos en puños. Resintió recibir aquella orden, y a la vez una parte de sí mismo halló fácil confort en la familiaridad. Sin embargo, no era lo mismo, él quería órdenes de alguien más, ahora sí obedecería cada vez sin chistar, lo prometía. Se lo prometería si estuviera aquí.

—¿Para qué? ¿Lo traerás? —La esperanza superó al miedo y al enojo difuso e hizo titilar sus pupilas. Los músculos en la mandíbula de Shura se remarcaron.

—Aioros no volverá, ¿entiendes? —Dio la media vuelta con un movimiento decidido, Aioria avanzó un largo paso por instinto, su mano derecha voló hacia arriba.

—No. —Tiró de la capa—. ¡Shura, no!

Shura volteó, atrapó la muñeca de Aioria e imprimió fuerza hasta despegarlo del manto blanco. Se mantuvo sujetándolo mientras lo miraba a los ojos, su rostro enmarcado por el rígido yelmo de Capricornio. Aioria parpadeó seguido varias veces al sentir que todo se decoloraba. Shura le parecía estar hecho de piedra en esos momentos.

—Nos traicionó, Aioria —sentenció en un tono bajo pero penetrante. Las lágrimas se agolparon en los ojos de Aioria pese a sus esfuerzos por evitarlo. Shura le dio la espalda. No iba a poder hacer lo que tenía que hacer si llevaba consigo una imagen como tal—. Comienza a olvidarte de él.

**|.|**

Debió hacerle caso, pensaba una y otra vez, a cada paso de su apresurado trote. Estaba rodeado de oscuridad y humedad, hacía frío en los pasadizos subterráneos y le costaba orientarse. Nunca había estado aquí, sólo conocía el acceso por casualidad, debido a una vez que vio a Saga llegar a Sagitario de esa forma.

El camino era irregular y ya llevaba varios tropezones. Además de la falta de luz, la inundación en su mirada dificultaba el avance. Fue desacelerando gradualmente, conforme se iba sintiendo más seguro de que nadie continuaba persiguiéndolo.

Shura había sabido que esto pasaría; Aioria ya no era sólo un aspirante a caballero, era el hermano menor del peor criminal en la historia de la orden. El odio desaforado hacia Aioros se vertía sobre él por parte de los soldados, aprendices, caballeros de distintos rangos; la indignación comunal no tenía tope. Una pequeña turba había venido a buscarlo a Sagitario y apenas si tuvo tiempo para escapar, no sin llevarse una buena cantidad de golpes mientras trataba de quitárselos de encima. Pudo intimidarlos con un par de _Lightning bolts_, y sus caras de pasmo dejaron claro que no habían esperado tanto poder de su parte.

Aioros le había enseñado bien, pensó en el momento en que los dejaba atrás. Y Aioros ya no estaba, ya nunca estaría, pensó a cada zancada violenta mientras huía entre el boscaje, yendo por instinto y memoria ya que se sentía ciego de lágrimas y sordo por aquellos pensamientos que no quería escuchar.

Perdió a sus perseguidores en el bosque y se escurrió de regreso al templo sin ser visto para refugiarse en los pasillos secretos que unían a las doce casas.

Ahora sí iba a Capricornio, no se le ocurría otra cosa. Sin embargo, no quiso llegar. Se detuvo antes de las escalinatas de piedra que le llevarían al interior de la décima casa, y se sentó contra la pared dejando a su peso rendirse sin cuidado, admitiéndose vaciado de energías. Fue deslizándose con pausas hasta acostarse hecho un pequeño ovillo.

Al mismo ritmo en que su respiración se tranquilizaba, cada parte que había estado doliendo antes empezaba a molestar aún más, la mágica adrenalina diluyéndose minuto a minuto para hacerle más consciente de las heridas y la realidad. Algo le punzaba del lado izquierdo del tórax, sentía sangre pegada en la cara, y poco a poco fue dándose cuenta de dónde estaban las cortadas por las que se filtraba lo rojo. Una ceja, el extremo izquierdo del labio y sobre el pómulo de ese mismo lado, muy cerca del ojo. Ahí palpitaba con mayor fuerza. Al menos, la nariz se había librado, y no sentía ningún hueso roto, aunque los pinchazos a su costado podrían ser indicación de una costilla en mal estado. Colocó la mano sobre su clavícula derecha y fue tentando hasta el hombro. Uno de los sujetos lo había pateado ahí y ardía bastante pero le parecía que sólo acabaría con moretones.

Su estómago se contrajo creando un sonidito curioso. Arrugó el rostro al darse cuenta de que tenía hambre. Aioros no—

Nadie había preparado la cena, lo cual debía haber sucedido hacía horas. Y a él le gustaba comer bastante. No fue bueno pensar en eso porque recordó los gestos burlones de reproche que _él_ hacía al verlo atragantándose.

Sorbió por la nariz. La piel en la palma de sus manos cosquilleaba y sentía como si corrientes picosas se crearan a partir de sus dedos, viajando dentro de sus brazos hasta empujarle un milímetro el corazón. Entonces respiró entrecortado y parpadeó varias veces, fuerte, humedeciendo sus mejillas con las lágrimas que recubrían sus pestañas.

No quería desesperarse, pero fue inevitable. Ya no le quedaba nada más que hacer. No era capaz de racionalizarlo ni de negarlo, le pareció que un torbellino invisible surgía en medio de su pecho y chupaba su cosmos para dejarlo hecho una triza, un cable roto chispeando débilmente. Lo que debía estar al final de la conexión ya no existía. Se acurrucó contra la pared, el aire se sentía insuficiente, rápidamente acabándose; sus pulmones lo jalaban con gran esfuerzo pero nada entraba, nada además del sabor salado de sus lágrimas.

Al cabo de un rato, debido a la fatiga, la hiperventilación cesó. Y si bien su reserva de lágrimas no parecía tener fin, por lo menos ya no sentía que se ahogaba entre hipidos, y el ardor de sus ojos se había hecho un poco más leve, o tal vez sólo se había adecuado a la sensación.

Se sobresaltó al percibir un toque en su cosmos.

_¿Hermano?_

No. Arrugó la frente y rechinó los dientes, incorporándose torpemente sin dejar de recargarse en la pared. Una nueva y pequeña ola surgió de sus ojos cuando parpadeó. Repitió tal acto varias veces y sopló hacia arriba intentando apuntar a sus ojos para quitarse las ganas de llorar. Limpió las mejillas con las manos pero sólo logró ensuciarlas con la tierra que había quedado en ellas durante alguna caída.

Escuchó resonancias metálicas, los pasos distintivos de un caballero dorado. Las armaduras doradas sonaban diferente a las de plata o bronce, y además estos pasos sonaban diferente a los que su memoria guardaba con afán; aquellos rítmicos, calmos pero sólidos. Podía percibir gran impaciencia en estos.

Lo que sintió al ver a Shura bajando las escalinatas fue algo que nunca había experimentado en su vida. En realidad, conocía pocas cosas. Se enojaba siempre al levantarse temprano; se ponía contento al desayunar o almorzar, o almorzar por segunda vez, o cenar; le fascinaba escuchar relatos sobre las estrellas, incluso si algunos acababan adormilándole; los entrenamientos eran la parte más divertida de su día, aunque también la más difícil, pero disfrutaba el reto de hacerse más fuerte y ansiaba algún día llegar a ser como… bueno, ahora no tenía caso. Y algo que siempre le fastidiaba era cuando debía quedarse solo en las ocasiones que alguna misión obligaba _al otro_ a salir del Santuario. Viviría fastidiado de ahora en adelante, supuso.

Y esto, lo que se revolvió en su garganta y se expandió calentándole el pecho desagradablemente, no supo qué era. Shura se detuvo a un paso de él y llevó una mano a su frente para apartarle el flequillo desbaratado y ver mejor las heridas. Aioria hizo una mueca, como si hubiera gruñido pero sin soltar sonido, y quiso dar un paso atrás, pero atrás estaba la pared. Pegó las manos allí y agachó la vista. La mano de Shura viajó hacia un lado de su cabeza, dejando una caricia suave que acabó en un roce sobre su oreja. Aioria entrecerró los ojos. Los dedos de Shura temblequeaban débilmente.

Lo odiaba. Y era lo único que representaba seguridad ahora. Le temía, aunque supiera que no le haría daño. No quería ver sus ojos, y ansiaba escuchar palabras de sus labios que pusieran todo en orden, todo bien de nuevo. Inhaló entrecortado, dando un pequeño respingo.

—Aioria, ven... —Aioria parpadeó, sus tímpanos desearon salirse de sus oídos y agarrarse a la cualidad quebradiza de aquel sonido para equipararlo con todo lo roto que él mismo traía por dentro.

Shura sujetó su mano y lo instó subir las escalinatas. Caminaron lentamente a través del templo de Capricornio. Aioria anduvo dócil, con la mirada atada sobre la mano que lo sujetaba, guiándolo. Sabía que podía cortar, pero incluso recubierta de dorado no se sentía áspera ni amenazante. No cerró sus dedos sobre ella, los dejaba colgar mientras observaba sin curiosidad. Sus pupilas ya no temblaban, ni siquiera brillaban. Sólo se distrajo cuando pasaron junto a la estatua de Athena, a la cual miró de reojo. A _él_ solía gustarle esta estatua, lo traía al templo de Capricornio con frecuencia sólo para verla.

La estatua quedó atrás, y Aioria se quedó atrapado en la falta de lógica. _Él nunca te hubiera hecho daño…_

Llegaron a la habitación. Shura lo dejó ir, señalándole la cama, y desapareció durante un par de minutos. Cuando volvió, sin armadura y cargando utensilios de curación, Aioria continuaba de pie en el mismo sitio, con la mirada desenfocada sobre la almohada de Shura.

—Siéntate. —Empujó suavemente su hombro para instarlo a obedecer. Aioria se quejó y Shura retrajo su mano. La ropa le había impedido ver que la zona estaba lastimada. Al menos sirvió para que Aioria se despabilara y tomara asiento en el borde de la cama.

Sin decir más, Shura se acuclilló en el piso frente a él y comenzó a atender las heridas más remarcables, ganándose crispamientos y gruñidos por parte del menor cada vez que le causaba alguna molestia. Aioria constantemente se removía sin decidirse a aceptar los cuidados o renegar de ellos; le reconfortaba el sentirse atendido y la frescura que seguía al escozor de las heridas limpias, pero había una noción perturbadora que no salía de su mente y que le llevaba a seguir los movimientos de las manos de Shura con atención desmedida, mientras el rencor simulaba materializarse y flotar espeso en el verde opaco de su mirada.

_Esas mismas manos…_

—Lo mataste —dijo de repente. No quería ni siquiera pensar en _su_ nombre, así que mucho menos lo pronunciaría.

Shura pausó sus acciones. Las retomó dos segundos después y terminó de aplicar un vendolete sobre la ceja partida de Aioria. Suspiró y apoyó las manos sobre la cama, a los lados de Aioria, quien lo miraba con una agudeza irascible en sus pupilas irritadas.

Shura era tres años mayor que él. Tan poco y a la vez un abismo. Aquél ya sabía lo que era matar, lo que era arriesgar la vida por un ideal y hacer cosas que no tenían sentido pero sí —supuestamente— un objetivo mayor, universal. A ojos de Aioria, su hermano había sido un adulto. Shura no se quedaba muy atrás, pero hoy, justo ahora, sin la armadura y arrodillado en el piso, con la dureza incapaz de consumarse en su semblante, Shura sólo tenía diez años… por más que pretendiera algo distinto.

—No podría haber otro castigo para lo que hizo. —Trató de ver a Aioria a los ojos, pero sólo lo logró durante algunos momentos antes de tener que agachar la cabeza. La similitud con Aioros era ridícula, e iba a tener que vivir a diario cerca de un rostro que le recordaba al hombre que acababa de asesinar—. Cuando recibí la orden, no estaba seguro de si sería capaz de hacerlo…

Tragó el nudo en su garganta. Sería fácil desentenderse de Aioria, considerarlo tan culpable como su hermano; se quitaría un gran peso de encima si lo dejara a que se defendiera solo de todas las adversidades que le esperaban, pero lo había llegado a considerar como un hermano menor desde que arribó al Santuario en pos de obtener su armadura, mientras que, para ambos, Sagitario había sido el modelo a seguir.

—Yo también lo… apreciaba. Lo admiraba. Y lo sabes. —Colocó la mano derecha sobre la rodilla de Aioria, presionó con fuerza equivalente a la que usaba para apretar los dientes, entre los cuales siguió filtrando la verdad que deseaba martillar en la cabeza del otro y la propia—. Pero Aioros… —Fue como si el sonido tuviera el poder corpóreo de empujar al menor, causándole un respingo. Aun así, lo repitió—. Aioros era una mentira.

Aioria hundió la cabeza entre los hombros, su mirada se tornó distante durante segundos que se disfrazaron de minutos. Conmemoró las veces que su hermano lo había sorprendido en una mentira y reprendido por ello, así como todas las enseñanzas que intentó infundirle. ¿Ahora no debía creerlas más? ¿Y qué tal todas las historias sobre la Orden; Athena no era la diosa laudable que aquél había descrito? Nada concordaba ya. Y las veces que dijo, _"Bien hecho, Aioria,"_ ¿qué significado tenía? ¿Absolutamente todo quedaba invalidado?

Y cuando era más, más, _más_ pequeño y preguntaba casi todos los días por sus padres, hasta que recibió una respuesta que nunca olvidó, ¿qué haría con eso ahora? Tal vez había llegado el momento de olvidarla.

_"Aioria, aunque no estén, yo te querré por ambos."_

—Me duele aquí —musitó señalando su costado izquierdo. Shura parpadeó y su mirada se suavizó. En el fondo de su cerebro se imaginó una gota de alivio expandiéndose sobre todo lo que dolía.

Se había cimentado como un héroe, había cumplido con su deber, había asegurado el bienestar de la Diosa, nunca había existido una misión más importante en la historia del Santuario. Sin embargo, dentro de sí mismo las cosas no ocurrían en orden; se estaba demorando en sentir su honor henchido. Pensó que sucedería en automático, pero al parecer tendría que construirlo por sus propios medios. Estudió al apaleado chico por unos momentos, concentrándose en neutralizar la imperdonable culpa con el deber, _este_ nuevo deber que corregiría todo lo descompuesto.

Concentró cosmos en su mano, levantó la playera de Aioria y puso la energía brillante en contacto con la zona dañada. Esperó unos minutos, sintiendo a los tejidos arreglándose paulatinamente. Hubo silencio, respiros inaudibles por parte de Shura y unos cuantos entrecortados por parte de Aioria, cuando su nariz taponada de tanto llorar lo traicionaba.

Había dejado de llorar rato atrás, pero los ojos le habían quedado rojos, de un aspecto desgastado que ningún niño de siete años debería portar. Pero Aioria ya no podía ser un niño, en este lugar debían acelerar su maduración, y la presencia del hermano mayor parecía haberlo retrasado. Aioria no se sentía como un aspirante cercano a poseer una armadura, sino como lo que era en esencia; un huérfano necesitando lo que ya nunca podría tener.

—El ambiente en el Santuario estará agitado por algún tiempo. —Shura se puso de pie y fue a su armario en busca de prendas para prestarle a Aioria, quien debía descansar siquiera las pocas horas que quedaban de madrugada; el interrogatorio en presencia del Patriarca sería una prueba ardua para él—. Te quedarás aquí hasta que sea seguro.

Aioria no entendía a Shura. No entendía por qué lo quería aquí cuando el resto del Santuario lo quería muy lejos, más que lejos, tan ausente como—

Shura debía emular los deseos de Athena, debía servir al Santuario. Resguardarlo en su templo no tenía nada que ver con eso. ¿Por qué condenar a uno y absolver al otro? No le iba a agradecer nada pero tampoco conseguía un odio total; cada vez que sentía el fuego de ira en la punta del corazón, sus pulmones se desinflaban quitándole combustible cuando su mente le exigía el esfuerzo de pasar una goma imaginaria sobre el pasado, para que todo fueran borrones inentendibles que no le produjeran ninguna emoción.

Shura ayudó a Aioria a cambiarse en camiseta y shorts limpios. La ropa le quedaba algo grande pero no tan grande como solía quedarle la de— la que no era suya y estaba en el armario de Sagitario. Bastaría para dormir. El pequeño no habló más, no hizo mayor movimiento que los necesarios para acomodarse en la cama, no pensó más, sólo en que las sábanas eran tersas y frescas, y se sentían bien a su alrededor; blancas, blancas, blancas. Lo repitió hasta quedarse dormido.

**|.|**


End file.
